Stop messing with my head
by Girlsareguns
Summary: Roman et Peter partagent un moment privilégié qui tourne au vinaigre qui va faire éclater des vérités qui jusqu'à ce jour, étaient rudement bien enfouies.


**Titre:** Stop messing with my head.

**Pairing:** Romancek (Roman/Peter)

**Auteur:** Girlsaregun

**Note:** Pas mal d'injures, de vilains mots et d'expression toutes aussi fleuries les unes que les autres. Vous êtes avertis.

Alors voilà. Je me devais de le faire et je l'ai fait.

La première fiction française réunissant nos deux comparses.

Je m'adresse aux fans français de Hemlock Grove, soyez des amours, prenez votre plus belle plume et pondez nous de jolies fics qui valent le détour ! Je vous en conjure à genoux.

Maintenant que je suis sur les rotules, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture, en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment.

Gros bisous.

* * *

**"Je sais que tu sautes ma cousine."**

**"Ravi de l'apprendre"**, répondit Peter de façon nonchalante.

**"Arrêtes de jouer au con. Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?"**

**"On s'en fiche."**

**"Pas moi"**, contra Roman.

Son ami soupira, leva les yeux au ciel.

**"Fais le, t'en meurs d'envie.**

**"Te frapper ? Ce serait trop facile. Je pourrais te faire faire tout ce que je veux à ma place"**, déclara dangereusement le jeune garçon.

Peter vint planter son regard dans le sien.

**"Roman. Ne soit pas comme ça."**

**"Comment ça ? Je croyais pourtant que je t'avais prévenu. Tu sautes ma cousine, tu es un homme mort."**

**"Je suis ton seul ami. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?"**

**"T'es qu'une pourriture de gitan de merde"**, cracha l'adolescent avec dédain.

**"Tu veux prendre sa place ? C'est ça ?**" ne se démonta pas son camarade.

**"Je t'emmerde."**

**"Si tu veux prendre sa place, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Viens. Prouves moi que t'es homme. J'en ai assez de t'entendre traiter les gitans d'ordures. Tu te crois meilleur que nous ?"**

Roman se replaça sur son siège de façon à faire complètement face à Peter.

**"Tu vaux pas mieux que moi, Peter."**

**"Moi au moins je sais ce que je veux. Et je m'y accroche. Je porte mes couilles"**, affirma ce dernier, joignant le geste à la parole.

**"C'est elle que tu veux ? Vraiment ? _Entre toutes ?_"** s'enquit le jeune garçon, la rage mêlé au dégoût. **"Non, ne réponds pas."**

Le loup soupira de nouveau.

**"Roman."**

**"Ferme la."**

**"Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu es entrain de faire ?"**

**"Tu prétends être mon ami. Je t'ai jamais vu me le prouver une seule fois. La seule chose que je t'ai demandé de ne pas faire, tu l'as faites."**

**"Je suis pas comme tout ces gens qui t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Je réfléchis par moi-même. Ça ne nous empêche pas d'être amis"**, riposta l'adolescent.

Une déclaration qui fit ricaner son ami.

**"Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on a une sorte de connexion ? Qu'on fait les mêmes rêves ? Qu'on voit les mêmes choses ?"**

**"Par exemple."**

**"Si c'est juste pour ça, tu peux aller te faire foutre"**, s'emporta le jeune Godfrey. Il fit de nouveau face au volant de sa voiture, ignorant tout bonnement la présence de Peter à ses côtés.

**"J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié."**

**"C'est plus profond que ça, abruti. Personne ne peut nous enlever ça."**

**"Même pas Letha ?"** questionna-t-il amèrement.

**"Non."**

La tension présente entre les deux garçons s'apaisa légèrement, lorsque Roman brisa le silence.

**"Je m'en fous que tu te la fasses."**

**"Alors c'est quoi le problème ?"** lança Peter, le regard interrogateur, l'air irrité.

**"Tu passes du temps avec elle. Elle s'éloigne de moi. Toi aussi."**

Un nouveau moment de flottement s'installa entre eux. Décidément, la communication n'était pas leurs fort.

**"Tu vas pas te retrouver seul. Et même si c'était le cas, c'est pas si horrible qu'on le croit."**

**"Je sais ce que ça fait, d'accord ? ********J'ai p**as besoin de ton réconfort."

**"De quoi est ce que tu as besoin alors ?"**

Roman explosa.

**"De toi, putain ! De toi. Tout à moi."**

Peter, quant à lui, explosa de rire. Sa réaction ne fit que raviver l'huile sur le feu.

**"Qu'est ce qui te fait marrer, hein ? Tu crois que je suis amoureux de toi, c'est ça ?"**

Son interlocuteur lui lança un regard amusé en guise de réponse.

**"Je suis pas gay, c'est pigé ? Vas chier, putain"**, jura un Roman hors de lui.

**"J'aurais du le voir venir"**, s'exclama Peter, redevenu sérieux.

**"T'es qu'un sale con."**

**"Tu veux que je t'avoue un truc, moi aussi ?"**

**"J'ai rien avoué, tu te fais des idées."**

**"Avec Letha c'est arrivé qu'une fois"**, confessa le loup, ignorant simplement le commentaire de Roman.

**"Tu veux me faire croire que la seule fois où c'est arrivé, il a fallu que je vous surprenne ?"** s'interrogea celui-ci, on ne peut plus perplexe.

**"Mauvais timing."**

**"Enfoiré. J'y crois pas du tout."**

Peter haussa les épaules.

**"Tu as ma parole."**

**"Qu'est ce qu'elle vaut, hein ? Des tas de gens m'ont jurés des tas de trucs."**

**"Tu sais que je rigole pas avec ces choses là."**

L'unique fils du clan Godfrey lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil, contrarié par l'attitude insouciante et l'impertinence de son vis-à-vis.

**"T'as pas intérêt à toucher à ma sœur. Il faudra me passer dessus"**, averti-t-il.

**"Ne me provoque pas. Tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable"**, renchérit Peter.

**"Je suis pas gay"**, insista Roman.

**"J'avais compris la première fois. Peut-être que tu as un truc pour les loups garous."**

**"Je suis pas zoophile, putain, pour qui tu me prends ? Un putain de détraqué ?"**

**"Arrêtes tes conneries. Ça voudrait dire que ta cousine l'est"**, fit remarquer son compagnon.

**"Ça c'est son problème."**

Subitement, il se positionna face à Roman qui eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par ce geste.

**"J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose."**

**"Quoi ?"** demanda-t-il sèchement.

**"Embrasse moi."**

L'adolescent manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive face à la requête pour le moins déroutante de Peter.

**"Quoi ? T'es complètement givré."**

**"Fais le"**, ordonna celui-ci.

**"Pourquoi ?"**

**"Parce que... Je sais que tu te demandes ce que ça fait"**, argumenta-t-il, impatient.

Roman l'étudia longuement, sincèrement concerné par son état mental. Il secoua la tête et posa le regard sur la route devant lui.

**"Arrêtes tes conneries, tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi."**

Ce à quoi Peter rétorqua:

**"Pourquoi tu t'obstines à nier alors que je suis prêt à le faire."**

Le jeune vampire déglutit. Peter était-il sérieux ou s'amusait-il simplement à le rendre fou ?

**"Tu disjonctes. Ça t'as pas suffit de te taper ma cousine ?"**

**"À force de te répéter, je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux. Je sais que nos destins sont liés, que quelque chose de fort nous unit. C'est Destiny qui me l'a dit, l'autre jour."**

Intrigué par cet aveu, Roman arqua un sourcil.

**"Quelle genre de chose ?"**

**"C'est ce que j'essaye de comprendre"**, murmura son camarade.

**"Tu le sens aussi, pas vrai ?"**

**"Ça se pourrait."**

**"Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que je pouvais te faire faire ce que je voulais tout à l'heure ?"**

**"Tu m'as pas forcé à essayer de t'embrasser."**

**"Non."**

Peter regarda Roman se mouvoir jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il pouvait sentir son souffle s'écraser contre ses lèvres. Un frémissement trahit son excitation.

Roman le fixa jusqu'au dernier moment. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de son ami, puis s'appuyèrent franchement, approfondissant ainsi leurs baiser. La main du jeune homme vint agripper la nuque de son vis-à-vis, tandis que la sienne s'attardait sur la peau nue du fils d'Olivia, qu'il avait faites glissé sous son chandail.

Leurs nez se caressèrent, leurs souffles s'accélèrent et se mêlèrent, tandis que Roman quémanda l'entrée à la bouche du jeune gitan avec impatience. Sa langue vint finalement trouver celle de son compagnon, ce qui eut pour effet de laisser échapper un grondement sourd provenant de la gorge de Peter.

Ils auraient pu y passer des heures.

Seulement voilà, Roman se décolla abruptement de se contact brûlant, plantant son regard indéchiffrable dans celui du jeune loup.

**"Tu vas oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer, Peter. Tu te souviendras de notre conversation à propos de Letha mais tu oublieras tout le reste."**

L'adolescent marqua une pause, les yeux embués. Il jura entre ses dents et sembla hésiter avant de poursuivre ses recommandations.

**"Il ne s'est jamais rien passé. C'est un après midi d'été comme un autre."**

Peter le fixa tout du long, pour finir par papillonner des yeux. Il secoua la tête vigoureusement, et détacha son regard de celui de l'adolescent.

**"Merde, je sais plus où j'en étais."**

Roman lui tourna le dos volontairement. Il essuya d'un revers de manche la l'arme traîtresse qui lui avait échappé, puis lâcha une plainte étouffée.

**"Tout va bien ?"**

Son ami se tourna vers lui, l'air incrédule.

**"Je pète la forme."  
**

Il s'autorisa à faire glisser son regard sur les lèvres de son camarade, mais se reprit aussitôt avant de se faire répéter.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Peter porter une main à sa bouche tout en observant la sienne.

Roman déglutit, la terreur le clouant sur place.

**"C'est bizarre... J'ai l'impression de..."**

**"Oui ?"** encouragea-t-il malgré l'appréhension et l'angoisse grandissante.

**"Non, rien. Oublies."**

N'était-ce pas là ironique ? Roman tiqua en entendant le dernier mot qu'il avait prononcé, puis se relaxa un peu.

**"Un sentiment désagréable, peut être ?"** lança-t-il avec détachement.

**"Non. Tout le contraire, en faite."**

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Peter l'étudia avec intérêt, curieux de voir cet air réjouit sur le visage de son camarade.

**"Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si jouissif ?"**

**"Rien. Absolument rien."**

**"Alors pourquoi tu souris bêtement ?"**

**"Parce que tu as l'air stupide. On dirait que tu viens de voir la vierge."**

**"Je sais pas qui c'était, mais bon sang, c'était incroyable."**

Roman lui lança un regard songeur.

Il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, s'il avait été vraiment nécessaire d'user de ses pouvoirs.

**"J'ai même pas vu le temps passer. Je dois retrouver Letha. _En toute amitié_"**, déclara le jeune loup.

Roman sentit la jalousie gronder en lui. Il jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur et réalisa qu'il saignait du nez.

Peter ouvrit la portière, puis s'éloigna de la luxueuse voiture, dans le but de poursuivre son chemin à pieds.

**"Tu veux pas que je t'y amène ?"** s'enquit son ami.

**"Tu l'as utilisé sur moi, pas vrai ?"**

**"De quoi tu parles ?"** s'enquit nerveusement l'adolescent.

**"Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Ta réponse me confirme que tu l'as fait. Pourquoi ?"** demanda Peter durement. Il était en colère et avait toutes les raisons de l'être.

Roman, prit au dépourvu, soupira péniblement.

**"J'en ai aucune idée."**

**"Tu le regrettes, au moins ? De l'avoir utiliser pour m'avoir forcé à t'embrasser ?"**

**"Que- t'y es pas du tout, Peter. Tu te trompes sur mes intentions."**

**"Dis moi la vérité ou je disparais sur le champs et je te jure que tu ne me reverra plus."**

Roman n'eut même pas besoin de peser le pour et le contre. Le choix était déjà fait.

**"On s'est embrassés. Je n'ai rien forcé. Tu me l'as demandé. J'ai voulu te le faire oublier"**, confessa-t-il distinctement.

Peter l'étudia silencieusement pendant ce qui parut durer une éternité.

Se sentant non seulement honteux mais aussi stupide, le frère de Shelley délaissa sa voiture et vint se planter devant son interlocuteur.

**"Je vais pas fuir ou chercher à te faire oublier quoi que ce soit, cette fois."**

**"Comment je sais si tu mens ?"**

**"Rassures toi, j'ai autre chose en tête."**

Il agrippa le visage de son ami et déposa un chaste baiser contre les lèvres de ce dernier.

S'éloignant de quelques centimètres pour voir sa réaction, Roman patienta avec appréhension.

La voix de Peter rompu le silence, envoyant au passage une décharge le long de sa colonne vertébral.

**"Avec une bouche comme la sienne, si on se fait attraper à déterrer encore une fois des tombes, tu vas mal tourner en prison."**

Roman se mordit la langue pour finir par éclater de rire, alors que Peter s'esclaffa lui aussi. La pression retomba en un instant.

Le premier repoussa gentiment le second d'une main, le sourire irradiant.

Quant au second, il joua avec sa barbe de plusieurs jours, les yeux rivés sur la pointe de ses pieds.

Roman fut celui qui reprit la parole, cette fois-ci.

**"Letha t'attend."**

**"C'est vrai, je dois y aller."**

**"Ouais."**

**"Ouais."**

Tout deux s'observèrent longuement, avant que Peter ne se décide enfin à suivre sa route.

Roman s'apprêtait à regagner sa voiture, lorsqu'il fit interpellé par son camarade.

**"C'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça."**

**"La dernière fois que je fais quoi ?"**

Après un long moment de flottement, le loup mît un terme au suspense.

**"Utiliser ton pouvoir sur moi."**

Un soulagement immense se fit ressentir du côté de son comparse. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil aiguisé de son interlocuteur. Amusé, il se délecta de cette petite revanche.

**"Parole d'honneur"**, jura le jeune homme, joignant le geste à la parole.

Peter lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salutations, lui tournant le dos. S'il avait choisi de poursuivre son chemin à pieds, c'était pour prendre le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer, avant de rejoindre Letha qui l'aurait probablement prit pour un cinglé, autrement. Tout du moins, un peu plus que d'habitude. Et il se devait de se tenir éloigné de Roman car sa présence se faisait beaucoup trop dangereuse et délicieusement tentante. Il allait devoir apprendre à se maîtriser en sa compagnie après avoir goûté à un tel péché, dorénavant.

De son côté, Roman était toujours stationner devant la roulote des Rumancek. Il sorti une cigarette de sa poche intérieure qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres. Il l'alluma aussitôt et inhala la fumée. La tête renversée en arrière, le jeune garçon ne put se défaire de l'air béat qui marquait son visage.

Tout compte fait, à ses yeux, ni le loup, ni le genre de Peter ne comptaient. C'était lui et ce lien si obscure qui les unissaient.

Rien ni personne d'autre.

* * *

Proposez moi décrire sur un pairing en particulier, je serai ravie de me soumettre à l'exercice !

Si vous voulez plus de Scott et Isaac, de Stiles et Derek ou de Sebastian et Blaine, qu'importe. L'essentiel c'est que vous ne soyez pas timides. Faites le moi savoir !

À la prochaine.


End file.
